Red River
by Phoenixwillfly
Summary: New Chapter! Please Review! The T-virus has destroyed Racoon City, and Scott Gaelic is stranded in a horrible never ending nightmare. Will he be able to make it out alive, or will he become just another victim of the monstrous disease?
1. The Auto Shop

Author's Note: Well, I thought I'd try my hand at writing a new Fan Fiction. I'm writing one other right now (a Tomb Raider Fic) I haven't worked on it in forever, though, but I can guarantee I'll finish this one. I've planned! Well, I've planned up to the part where...well...no spoiling today. I have to tell you something, but I forget what. Oh yeah…I didn't come up with the story line, it's all Resident Evil. They're the ones to blame, or congratulate-not me! So tip your glasses to all those people who created Resident Evil!! Anyway, Please Review, I like those, they're fun. Even bad reviews are fun, though cruel, but whatever floats your boat, but let me warn you. If you say bad stuff to me, and I read your work and it's like a 2nd grader's, I won't say anything. I'll just laugh and think I'm better than you! So HA! Okay, Anyway my friend was kind enough to do my HTML for me!! Alright, Enjoy! 

* * *

He lay there for a while, waiting as the infected man drug himself closer. Maybe it was his time to die, he thought to himself as he swiped off bits of zombie flesh from his shoulder. He slowly pulled himself up on an empty barrel that cowered next to him. He couldn't keep up this fight much longer. He watched as the infected body came closer, hissing and showing his black blood stained teeth. He started to think about how these monsters use to be people, each with their own jobs, their own lives, and then he imagined what they were like when they were human. Of course, they probably weren't as nice as he thought they were, but still...they were people. The body was too close now, his white eyes beaming with hunger as he went to take a bite of his victim's tender flesh. However, he would not be a victim today. He wasn't ready to die. 

"It's not fair," he said softly as he grabbed a screwdriver that was near by and jabbed it in the eye of the infected man. 

The undead corpse fell down, twitching violently so that his victim stood above him, screwdriver in hand ready to strike again if the body wasn't fully inactive. He studied the corpse he stood above, imagining meeting him for the first time, before the virus had broken out. The zombie looked kind of like a Roger to him, Roger Smith. 

"Hello Roger Smith," he said with tears in his eyes, "my name is Scott Gaelic." 

Scott looked around the building he had been sidetracked to. It was an Auto Shop, though not a car was in sight. Looters, Scott knew, had taken every car they could in order to get out of Raccoon City, but Raccoon City had other plans for them. Scott walked around slowly, hoping not to be greeted by an inhuman object that would try to eat him, but he had already scoped the area out and used his last bullets to secure him from the monsters that overtook the city. The sun's last rays entered the shop through a small window. He'd have to make camp in this shop, he figured. It'd be unsafe for him to brave the city at night, without weapons. Scott found an empty metal trash can and searched for the Shop's office. He'd make camp there. He walked into a cage-like office, locking the cage door behind him. He found fax papers and mechanic bills and placed them in the trashcan, where he threw a lighted splint in and started a fire. 

"Well, they're not going to need those anymore," he said trying to make himself smile. "I need a gun." He said getting up to look around the office. Then he heard it. 

_Tap tap tap._

Scott stood still, quickly scanning the room for a weapon he could use against whatever was closing in on him, but the screwdriver was useless if there was more than one creature on it's way to get him. Scott listened carefully for any sign that someone was in there. He felt his heart race as the flame from his fire died out, leaving him in the pitch-black room. Night had come quickly since he had gotten there, and now he found himself stuck in a cage hoping someone would rescue him, however that would never happen. After a few minutes of standing there, Scott reluctantly started a fire again. This time the light from the fire exposed a safe that was hidden behind the desk. Scott looked at it, reluctantly inching his way towards the safe. It was locked, he knew, but he hoped that it wasn't the case. 

_Tap tap tap._

He heard it again, this time closer. He remembered when a sound like that wouldn't have aroused fear in him, but now his heart would skip a beat when the wind whipped through the trees. Scott prayed under his breath hoping that some miracle would deliver him from Raccoon City, but that wouldn't happen, he knew. He'd have to fight his way out. Scott scanned the boundaries of the light provided by the fire, then he saw the comfort of an axe unsheltered by the cage. Scott inched his way to the entrance of the cage, he was going to get the axe. 

_Crash._

Scott screamed, pushing himself away from the metal door as he heard the clashing of metals slamming against concrete floor. Scott looked at the axe mocking him from the other side of the cage. He needed to get it before it was too late. His duo sided decision needed to be made, he'd either have to bear watching the blood thirsty undead work it's way into the cage, or he could leave the protection of the cage to get to the axe. 

_Which way would be wise?_ He thought. Whatever was out there would make its way into the cage. These undead creatures only knew one thing--flesh and they'd work on getting it no matter what. Scott ran to the cage door undoing the lock in pure panic. He slid and tripped around the cage running to the axe for his protection. Then he saw him. He looked alive to Scott. Barely standing, a police officer drug himself towards Scott, his clothes still intact with minor scratches on his face. Scott watched him carefully as he walked slowly towards him-he wasn't alive, but still, Scott wasn't so sure in the dim light of the fire. He picked up the axe and prepared to make a blow at the man. 

"Who are you?" Scott asked, gripping onto the axe ready to make use of it if it were a baseball bat. 

The man didn't answer, but instead moaned softly with his head slightly pointed down. Scott knew that the officer was dead and without hesitation he swung the axe, cracking the man across the head so that he hit the ground with a loud plop. Scott stood there; watching the body lay lifeless on the ground he inched towards it making sure it was dead. Then he saw the flashlight and handgun dangling to the side of the holster. Scott held the axe tight still, inching his way forward. He could never be sure with the undead. He was on top of the man now, his hand inches away from his face, when suddenly, the body became animate once again thrusting at Scott, its mouth wide open to devour him. Scott dodged out of its way, and then with one quick blow separated its head from its body. Scott stood there for a moment, his pulse quickening as he watched a puddle of blood form by the neck of the dead body. Gagging, Scott knelt down, undid the holster, and quickly strapped it onto him. 

_I'm just a bit more secure,_ he thought as he found a box of bullets in the pockets of the zombie. He looked back into the cage. The fire was almost spent though it burned slower then the last one. Scott walked around the body, watching it suspiciously as he moved. He could never be too sure. Walking back into the cage he locked the door and settled down next to the trashcan wishing he had something to satisfy his empty stomach, but he was content to be alive at that point, and with that he closed his eyes to get a few moments of rest. 


	2. The Pack

Authors Note: thanks for reading, I'm happy that some people liked my story! I think it gets better, I'm still working out some kinks with my ideas. However, friends have been helping me so much with this story it's not even funny. So I'd like to thank *pulls out list and acts as if I'm at the MTV awards* First and foremost, god for my wonderful ability, uhm *dramatic thinking pause* yeah--anyways thanks guys for critiquing and grammar checking my work, and for doing HTML, it's funny I'd be lost without you!

* * *

Warmth. That's all he felt as a ray of sunlight bathed his face. He rolled over, hoping he was in bed hearing the blare of his alarm, but the papers he had used for pillows ruffled under his weight, sending him back to reality. He had fallen asleep longer than he had originally thought about. Scott got up, checking the bullets of the handgun he had gotten the night before. He stood there for a while looking at his raggedy boots and ripped jeans. He wished he had a mirror to see what he could possibly look like. 

_Homeless, most likely,_ he thought as he adjusted his cotton woven gloves with the fingers cut off. 

He listened as an empty breeze blew against the shop door, almost making him jump. He opened the cage door reluctantly, gripping the handle of the gun and walking towards the exit. He didn't want to walk through that door, but he couldn't stay there forever. He opened the door, and peaked out into an empty alley. A few loose papers lay dormant on the ground, soggy from rain. It was a silent city. No humming of cars or screaming of people for taxes-just complete silence. This is what killed him. Living in Raccoon City was unbearable because of the noise pollution, but now all that could be heard was the malicious winds, which seemed to bring the undead a bit nearer to him. Scott walked down into the alley, pulling out the gun from the holster and cocking it. Slowly, he crept down the alleyway, praying to himself that he'd be safe. Turning a corner, he found himself in the main street of Raccoon City. He closed his eyes for a second in pure shock. He had been on this street a million times, but each time he came here, he felt a sense of sorrow and horror. Looking out over the street, he felt his heart begin to thump a little harder in his chest. Overturned cars lined the streets, blood streaking the windshields. Dead bodies hung out the open windows of some, like hellish rag dolls. It was unreal. Scott walked on a little. His vision blurred slightly as tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't think clearly; his head was a storm of emotions, ready to explode at any second. He felt the need to bury every single body that he saw out there, but he knew there was no time for that. He was in a war. It was a war he could never win, but he had to fight. All he had left was to fight for his liberation. 

_I envy them,_ he thought as he passed an overturned car, _They never knew._ Scott walked on, pointing the handgun ahead of him. He couldn't be unprepared. His heart started to race with anxiety as he moved with great care through the streets. When he was younger, he used to pretend some tragedy would befall Raccoon City. Aliens had taken over and Scott was the world's last hope. With his red plastic toy gun he would valiantly defend humanity, pointing it up at the sky and killing the invaders all by himself. He was a hero. Now, a tragedy had destroyed Raccoon City, and though Scott had killed many of the infected, he felt less. He felt like nothing. Scott's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a rustling behind him. He swung around, his adrenaline pumping as he stood face to face with two walking corpses. He moved back, breaking out in a cold sweat. The one was once a waitress, with an apron tied securely around her waist. The other was just a simple entrepreneur, his once expensive suit now torn and ragged, exposing bite marks on his body from the zombies. Scott shot at them, unloading his gun frantically into their bodies until at last they fell. The body of the entrepreneur continued to twitch violently, and Scott walked away quickly, hoping it wouldn't pop back up and start following. 

Bullets, I need more bullets, he thought as he struggled to put in a few in the gun. Suddenly, out of no where, he heard a low painful growl. Scott hesitated to look up for fear of what was in front of him. Then he saw it. A large dog exposed himself from the protection of a car. Scott backed up slowly, struggling to put a bullet in the gun, as he dropped a few on the ground. Scott stumbled as his back hit something solid, and he found himself cornered against a car. The dog started to charge, leaving Scott with no choice but to drop the rest of his bullets and put one in the chamber. The dog leapt high in the air; Scott could feel it's cold breath against his face. He closed his eyes, his heart pounding as if it were going to burst out of his chest. He pulled the trigger. Instantly he felt himself bathed a cold liquid. He didn't want to open his eyes. Sliding down the side of the car, Scott opened his eyes to face the headless dog that lay in front of him. 

"I use to love dogs," he gasped, clutching his chest. 

He started to pick up some of the bullets that he had dropped. Once he had a good amount, he looked under the car to see one more lying by bits of glass and blood. 

_Every one counts,_ he thought as he reached for it. His hand froze in midair. In front of him, he saw the thin jagged legs of a dog carelessly stepping on bits of broken glass. Scott took the bullet in his hand. He slid back slowly, trying not to arouse the dog's senses. It was useless; he knew the animal could smell his blood. It could smell him from a mile away. Scott pushed his way from underneath the car, standing up as slowly as possible, but then he realized something was wrong. A group of deep growls joined together in a cacophonic chorus, making Scott swing around to find a group of dogs staring back at him. They had cornered him. He stood there for a while, his heart beating with anticipation. They didn't attack right away, but instead, they walked slowly towards him, torturing him before they devoured his flesh. He pressed up against the car, trying to put the bullets in the gun. A rush of air whipped by him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the teeth of the sixth dog snap at him as it jumped off the top of the car and fell to the ground, barely missing him. Scott stood there, gritting his teeth in pure horror as the dog joined his group, and the pack of six slowly crept in on him. Scott managed to get four bullets in the chamber. He cocked the gun and shot at the sixth. It took in the bullet, falling over, it's whining faded away. Scott thought quickly, pulling him self up on top of the car. The dogs charged, as he jumped off the other side, cutting his arm on broken glass that hung out of the window. He fell to the ground, quickly jumping up and running away as quickly as he could. The dogs barked loudly as they jumped over the car and began the chase of their prey. Scott turned corners quickly, barely making it past zombies and overturned cars. The dogs still chased him. Scott found himself trapped, a tall concrete wall and a group of cars piled together blocked his way from getting away, he was desperate. They were too close to him now, he could either use the three bullets in his gun or he could try to make his way over the wall. Scott made his choice quickly. He jumped up on one of the overturned cars in front of him, frantically scratching at the wall. The dogs had gained up on him, they growled, almost mocking his efforts to get across the wall. Scott managed to climb up on grooves on the wall, almost throwing himself over the wall, just in time for a dog to swipe by him. Scott landed hard on the ground, and for that second he was unconscious. 


	3. Into the void

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I was trying to take up my own editing for once, it's hard work ya know. Also, I'm in school, and we all know how that is! I'm happy that people reviewed my work, and I thank everyone for your insight! Please Review, I love it! Okay, well, enjoy! 

* * *

He looked up at the sky, comforted, in a sense, by the vast field of cloudless blue. It seemed to be one of those days he would truly cherish. A picnic day, he thought as he turned to his side, still trying to regain the wind that was knocked out of him. 

_Where are you? _ The question arose in his mind as he turned over onto his stomach. 

Scott weakly pushed himself off of the soft ground. He looked around him; cages cowered before him, their broken rusted metal bars bent, with hints of bloodstains on them. Scott froze for a second, wanting desperately to go back to the dogs. He stepped back, his foot pressing down on a large wooden sign that read "Raccoon City Zoo." 

Scott picked up his gun, which he dropped during his fall. He was grateful, though, he didn't lose it. Scott reached into his pockets, muttering a few curses when he realized the bullets he had saved, had fallen out during his great escape over the wall. Scott sat back down on the ground, his stomach growling for his attention, but he ignored it. He always did. Getting up, Scott frantically checked the gun's chamber. He hoped, subconsciously, that the bullets he had lost had found their way into it. After he was satisfied he started off through the seemingly empty zoo. 

_Only three,_ he thought. He walked on through the zoo, watching attentively for anything the least bit suspicious. There wasn't a zombie in sight, but Scott knew that somewhere, he'd end up being caught off guard, and three bullets wouldn't cut it. Scott walked down the cobble stone pathway, checking constantly at all sides, wanting to shoot at even a ruffling tree; but Scott put his impulses aside, keeping his finger away from the trigger. 

Walking around a bend, Scott found himself at the center of the zoo. Buildings sat huddled at each corner. As Scott neared them, he could see another building farther in the distance. He glanced at a directional sign that pointed to it, "Manager's office" it read. Scott looked at the rather large homelike structure. He shivered, glancing up at the trees as they hissed in the wind. It was almost as if something were warning him about what was to come. He had been walking for what seemed like hours now, and there wasn't a zombie in sight, but they were coming. He could feel it. The manager's office stood alone in a lush green garden. Willows bowed on either side of it, drooping down sadly, as vines crawled their way up the bark and the front of the building. 

Scott found himself standing there, he felt weak as the sun revealed itself from the trees. It must have been midday now. Scott figured mostly, it was his unconsciousness that had taken away the time. Scott had to find shelter and fast. 

_It's almost like a dream,_ he thought, _a nightmare._

Scott sighed, moving towards the door of the Manager's office. He needed to rest for a few moments, and he hoped that he could find safety in the building. Scott ran up to the building, opening the unlocked door. His senses became aroused as he walked into the dark, menacing room. Quickly, Scott found the light switch, and turned it on. Many times he had wondered why the electricity still worked in Raccoon City, but he was grateful. 

Scott gazed around the room noticing the mess that surrounded him. Papers ruffled under his feet. They were scattered all over, replacing the red carpet with a white collage. A computer lay broken on the ground, bits and pieces of glass stuck out of the carpet. Scott walked on, pointing the gun straight ahead. His instincts told him to leave the house immediately, but it was also his instincts that told him to jump over the wall. He made up his mind. Scott moved to another door in the back of the room. 

Turning the handle, he felt a chill of air brush against his skin. Scott shivered, walking into the dark room. A small stream of light lined the walls, showing particles of dust floating mournfully in the air. The wind hissed in Scott's ear as he walked to the broken window. The tattered curtains swiped at him violently in the wind. Scott pushed through them, looking down the empty hallway. There was a man slumped over at the end of it. Blood smeared the walls around him, almost as a deadly sign. Scott looked at him, his heart pounding in his chest as he neared the body. 

_He's undead, I know it._ Scott thought as he came closer. 

But, not even a trace of unnatural life could be found. There was no unsteady slight rising of the chest, nor was there any twitching of the body. But gut instinct told Scott that this corpse would reanimate as soon as Scott got too close. Scott didn't have many choices, so he shot, hitting the body dead square in the head. 

_Only two,_ he thought as he ran over to the body, which was now slumped over even more. 

Scott walked up to the body, his eyes widening as he spotted the long object embraced by the dead man. It was an axe. Scott reached for it, pulling the tool softly out of the arms of the man. As gentle as Scott touched the body, though, it collapsed, revealing the deep gashes in its back. Scott became frightened as he stared down the hallway. He walked slowly, dragging the axe behind him with one hand, while with the other, he pointed the gun straight ahead. 

_Get out of here, you gotta turn around right now,_ he thought. But Scott never listened to himself. He kept moving. 

Scott turned another corner to find himself at a door. He opened it slowly, studying the surroundings at which he found himself. A breeze hit him from another broken window in the corner. Scott looked around, his breathing becoming heavier, as he noticed the dead bodies that lined the room. Scott closed his eyes for a second. He had to leave this room. He swung around, fleeing the sight that was before him. 

_They could've all been Zombies,_ he thought running down the hallway. 

He stopped. A low moan permeated the air around him. He backed up slowly, dropping the axe on the ground. He stood there for a while, making the decision up in his head. He could run back into the room for safety, or he could face whatever was around the corner. Scott didn't know what to do. He just stood there, pointing the gun forward. 

His heart stopped, as a creature revealed itself to him. Its large mass was a tell tale sign it was never human, but shared a lot in common with the mammals. The great ape eyed Scott looking more than surprised to see him standing before it. They stared at each other for a while. Scott in fear and anticipation, while the ape stared for one reason-hunger. It had been feasting on the body that Scott had found earlier, he knew. Blood ran down its lips, dripping into its fur, which was now stuck together. Scott backed up, he knew that two bullets wouldn't be able to save him from the bloodthirsty beast that was clearly looking for its next meal. Scott watched as the ape started to charge for him. Scott swung around, his heart pounding as he darted for the door. Somehow, he managed through it, shutting it behind him, as the ape threw itself upon it. Scott watched in horror as the ape pounded on the door with barely enough force for the door to collapse right there. 

Scott had to get out through the window. He moved pass the dead bodies, hoping that none of them were undead. Slowly, he worked his way to the broken window, reaching it only to break off the ridged pieces of glass so that they wouldn't cut him. Scott was barely out the window, when he heard the door collapse. Startled, he fell out of the window, dropping the gun, and hitting the ground hard. Scott pushed himself off the ground, his arm throbbed with pain. 

He picked up the gun from off the ground. The ape stood at the window trying desperately to get out to Scott, but it couldn't. Its mass wouldn't let it out the window. Scott stood there, his heart still pounding, as he watched the beast eye him up. He would've shot him, if he had the bullets, but right now he had to save them for more dangerous scenarios. Scott started to turn around, but stopped once more. He felt the presence of something behind him, and then he heard the roar. Scott swung around, in front of him stood a lion. Blood and gashes covered its golden body. Scott stood in horror as it walked closer to him, taunting him with every step. Scott clutched the gun in his hands, shooting off his last two bullets into the animal, but it shook it off, unfazed. 

Scott dropped to his knees, tears running freely down his cheeks, as he tried to accept his fate. He stared at the beast as it got closer, closing his eyes, he remembered as a child going to the zoo. He remembered staring at the lions in awe, wishing he could take one home as a pet. Now, he was about to be killed by the same animal he use to cherish. Scott heard the lion jump up in the air to attack him. He felt the cold rush hit him, everything seemed to stop for that split second, until he heard the two shots. They rung in his ears, and he felt the animal's saliva hit his face. Scott fell back, opening his eyes to find himself next to the dead beast. He looked up, staring at the hand that was extended towards him. Scott grabbed a hold of it, pulling himself up. He looked at the woman who had saved his life. 

"I'm out of bullets," the woman said dropping the shotgun she had used to save him. "We need to get out of here." 

Scott looked at her, wanting to say something, but when he opened his mouth, he heard the crash of the window behind him. The ape was trying to get out. 

"Come on," she yelled running off. 

Scott followed, quickly picking up the shotgun she had dropped. 

_We might need this,_ he thought, putting his gun into the holster. 

The sun had started to go down, they ran on through the zoo, avoiding everything that looked dangerous, until they came to the cobble stone steps leading down into the darkness. Scott stopped, hesitating to follow the woman down. Granted she had just saved his life, but he wasn't too keen on trusting someone that quick. She turned around, looking at him. 

"Come on, we'll be safer down here," she said, her green eyes flaring up with determination. 

Scott followed silently. He shivered as he felt cold air sweep up the steps. Scott looked around him, glancing at the directional signs that read "Raccoon City subway down here." 


	4. Dorothy

This took the longest time ever. I can't believe I haven't updated in such a long time. I should've made this chapter extra extra good, because I feel bad, but nah. I'm saving the superly good chapters for later. So, I keep you guy's attention. This chapter is less gore-ish than the other one's…no blood in guts yet, but I assure you…it's coming again. Haha. Well, I hope you guys like this. Again…Resident evil is not my invention, so don't sue me. It's a fanfiction…I'm a _fan_ so you really should be happy. 

* * *

Scott felt the anxiety rise in his throat as he placed his foot carefully down every step. He didn't understand what was happening, but he did know he was afraid. This girl in front of him…who was she? Did he truly trust her as she led him down into the subway? She had saved his life, but that didn't mean he could trust her. Scott watched her cautiously move down the railing, breathing heavily, as if she too were too was afraid. Scott sighed heavily as he realized he had no choice but to follow her. 

"We'll have to go east down the tunnel," the woman said surely, as they walked onto the platform. 

Scott looked around the messy concrete room. A single fluorescent light stammered above him, the protective glass broken, leaving the rods exposed. Scott looked at the broken windows of the token booth in front of him. He shivered and looked away. 

_At least the subway smells the same_, he thought, trying to ease the anxiety that was in the pit of his stomach. 

He moved closer to the woman, who was climbing into the ticket booth to look for anything of use. It was then he noticed the darkness. He stared into the seemingly endless darkness of the subway tunnel, hoping that he really didn't have to go down there. 

"We should go," the woman said staring at the steps they had descended from, "I hear them coming." 

Scott had tried to ignore the sounds of moaning, from the steps, but what she had said was true--they were getting closer. _Too close._ Scott gulped as he watched the mysterious woman jump onto the tracks, not giving him any bit of a glance. 

"We have to go down there?" Scott asked, short of breath. 

"We can't waste any time," She said, walking off into the darkness. Scott held his shotgun tighter as he jumped onto the tracks. The darkness seemingly hid the woman from his view. 

"Don't leave me," he whispered. 

"Don't lag behind," she started, "be careful not to step on the edge of the tracks, though, they're electrified." 

"Sure thing," Scott said, noticing there was no more light around them. 

"Are you gonna use that thing?" the woman said, pointing to the flashlight that was securely attached to the holster around Scott's waist. 

"For someone whose name I don't even know, you really are quite bossy," Scott said with nervous laughter. 

"Just turn it on," the woman ordered, "and my name is Dorothy." 

Dorothy took the flashlight from his hand and turned it on, lighting up the area around them. They were as good as dead down there, she knew, but this was their only escape, as long as they got out of the zoo alive. She knew that this new companion was going to be of little help, but she also knew that she was of little help as well when the group first discovered her, hiding in the exhaust fans of the restaurant she had worked in. She remembered perfectly, the chaotic way she had first been introduced to the virus. She waited on her customers, just as if it were a normal day. The old man at the corner sat by himself, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Little children vying for their mothers' attention, as their mothers attempted to carry on conversation. She remembered the smell of the cooking eggs, the perfume of the other waitresses. She also remembered how the door had burst open in such a manner that made her blood run cold. At first, she thought it was a drunk, coming in to harass them...but then she heard the screams. She hadn't exactly taken a good look of the intruder, but only a glimpse to see the brim of a tattered trucker hat, casting a dark shadow on his face. When the screams came, she looked, and for the first time, she was scared. All her life she had been fearless, but this time she couldn't move. His skin hung from the ropes of his muscle, and she could see bullet holes through his clothes and arms. 

_It's just a joke,_ she had thought for a split second, but then she saw it sink its teeth into the old man's shoulder. Instantly, people began to run. She remembered being knocked into the table. As they ran for the door, the table forced itself on top of her. She lay there for a second, shocked, and finally pushed the table off of her. Then she found herself face to face with the beast. He had grabbed hold of four more people after the old man, and instantly he had sought her out. It was then she noticed the blood on her arm. Dorothy backed up slowly, watching the beast inch slowly towards her, gasping and moaning as it moved up to touch her. Dorothy screamed running into the kitchen, and shutting the double doors, locking them carefully. She didn't know what was going on. 

_Someone will find me, they have to,_ she thought. Though, she was uncertain what was going on, she knew she'd be better off in the kitchen. So, it was there she stayed, waiting for the beast to leave, but it wasn't long before she heard the thumping behind her at the doors. Worse yet, she was still bleeding. Her arm wouldn't heal, and even though she found the First Aid pack near the back, the gauze could only stop it so much. Dorothy sat alone, waiting for someone to come and get her, but no one came. She had forgotten how long she was there by herself, paralyzed with fear whenever she heard the low scraping noise against the doors. It wasn't until she heard the loud multitudes of banging against them did she realize there was more than one of the beasts outside the kitchen. She started to realize what they were, and she knew her blood was what was drawing them to her whereabouts. 

"Help me," she whispered as she backed up from the kitchen doors. 

Things became a blur to her after that...it all happened so fast. The doors had finally given in, and slammed into the ground hard, so that for the first time Dorothy screamed. She remembered watching a group of five of the undead slowly limp towards her, each moaning their cacophonic tunes. Dorothy found herself trapped between them and the wall, her eyes filling with tears as the dead things approached her, and that's when she had snapped. Her survival instincts came into place and soon she found herself knocking the dead men to the ground with a loud thud. 

She looked around her, trying to find a place of escape from the five death-stricken people that came towards her. She looked up, finally, to see the air vent. It was large enough for her to fit in, and that's what she would do. So, it was then she forced herself on top of the appliance racks, and, pushing aside the garter, she made it into the vent. Dorothy, still frightened, had laid there in shock, listening to the moaning voices of the zombies, as they reverberated inside her head. She knew she'd perish there, now. But, it was only a few days later when they had found her… 

"My name is Scott, by the way," Scott said timidly as he moved closer next to her. Dorothy shook off the past, finding herself back in the dark tunnel. She looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion and distrust. She smiled weakly, and walked on. 

"We have to be quiet," she said, her voice unusually soft spoken and relaxed, "they're all around us, I can sense it." 


End file.
